User blog:NOBODY/Nitrome Wiki editing update: February 22 - March 20
Editing updates cover notable contributions to Nitrome Wiki over a certain period of time, each update listing notable edits to currently existing content, new information added to articles, and notable new images. This editing update contains changes to articles brought about by Rust Bucket Update 2, development information added to articles, and other edits. New content LLaFond247 added a new glitch to the Square Meal page. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Square_Meal#Glitches The Rust Bucket article was updated with new content. *"Castle levels" section (levels 11-20): **updated with a short description of the content introduced in that pack **shorter video walkthroughs added for levels 11, 14, 17, 18, and 20 **level 18: the necessary movements to complete the entire level were added, along with an image of every room. *The "Fire temple levels" (level 21-30) section was added, along with a video walkthrough and description for each level, character movements for rooms 1 and 3 in level 30, and that level pack's ending. *In the "Versions" section, the "Update 2" and "Save data update" sections were added. *Megaphantaze added a glitch to the Glitches section. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Rust_Bucket The Turnament series interactive objects page was edited by Megaphantaze and GouchnoxWiki, with images added by GouchnoxWiki and Tema19867. The invisibility tiles section was created. Other content added: *Pots: information on red pots *Staircase: appearance information and game information *Keys: information on wooden keys *Treasure chests: updated information about what they can contain http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Interactive_objects_%28Turnament_series%29 The Turnament series enemies page was also edited by Megaphantaze and GouchnoxWiki, who added information about golden slime towers and demons. Tema19867 added the golden slime towers images and Megaphantaze added images of ghosts. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Enemies_%28Turnament_series%29 The Rust Bucket boars article was renamed "pigs". Megaphantaze and GouchnoxWiki added a section for double armoured pigs. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Pigs_%28Rust_Bucket%29#Double.C2.A0armoured_pigs Those two users also updated the Rust Bucket Endless Mode article, updating the end of "Continue screen" section with cost information about reviving, adding a "Shop and weapon" section, and in the "Content introduced" updating the 4, 6, and 13 points bullet points. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Endless_Mode_%28Rust_Bucket%29 GouchnoxWiki edited the Rust Bucket character article and improved the appearance section, condensed the main information in the Game information section, and added a section about weapons. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Rust_Bucket_%28character%29 He also added the "Shopkeepers" section on the Rust Bucket villagers article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Villagers_%28Rust_Bucket%29 Along with that, he and Megaphantaze created the Rust Bucket weapons article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Weapons_%28Rust_Bucket%29 On the Cave Chaos article a walkthrough of level 8 was added. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Cave_Chaos#Level_8 Tema19867 added to the 2016 article events that happened in the second half of February and created the March section. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/2016 NOBODY edited the 2005 and 2006 year articles, adding all the events that happened during each year, corrected some incorrect dates, and added citations for each event. *2006: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/2006 *2005: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/2005 For the Scribble article, the "Development" section was added. The game's proper release interval was also corrected. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Scribble On the Tanked Up article, a trivia point was added regarding the game's use in a contest by Destructoid. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Tanked_Up The Beneath The Lighthouse article was updated with information about the removal of the lives system. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Beneath_The_Lighthouse#Development Megaphantaze added to the Toxic 2 Mother article (final boss of the game) a strategy for defeating it (third paragraph of "Game Strategy"). http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Mother Notable new images On the Leap Day article, four more preview images were added. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Leap_Day ---- Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts